Sucked In
by Perfect Disasters
Summary: Continuation of the ending of TBM. Tanner, Butchy, Lela, Seacat, Giggles and Struts all get sucked into the real world. What happens next? Why did they get there? How did they get there? Brady and Mack are going to help them find out why, and figure out how they're going to get them back home. [My version of TBM2]


**Hey! So here it goes!**

**PS - In this story, there is a reason why the surfers/bikers got sucked into the real world.**

**PPS - Hehe, it said PP. xD There are no songs in this.**

* * *

Lela, Tanner and the other bikers and surfers were amazed by the strange electronic device the weird blonde guy with even weirder hair let them see. It was like a mini TV, whose screen you can touch and move around!

Seacat looked around the beach, this wasn't the beach they biked and surfed at. This wasn't _their beach_. Whose beach was it? Where was Big Mama's? And why did the girls' hair get wet? This wasn't right.

Now, all of their eyes' attention were on the beach. They returned the strange device back to the blonde dude and looked around, both amazed and creeped out. Why where they here? How did they even get here?

Too many questions were in their heads.

Why were all of these people dressed so weirdly? So _differently_? But for some reason, those people looked at _them_ like they were the different ones. No, they were the _normal_ ones! The only normal ones. And yet...

"Guys, where are we?" Butchy questioned. Lela's puzzled eyes darted to her older brother's cluttered expression.

They all began walking along the ocean waves that was able to reach only your feet.

"People dressing differently, talking differently and having STRANGE HAIRSTYLES?" Giggles stated.

"This is bizarre!" Struts announced, eyes furrowed. "This is not our beach."

Lela walked over and held Tanner's hand. "I am definitely confused." She said. "No one is singing, dressing like us, biking and barely any one is surfing. The lighthouses' ruins isn't there, and Big Mama's is missing too." Lela clarified. "What kind of world are we in?"

"A world where everything is suddenly ugly." Butchy delcared.

"A world where our world is turned upside down." Seacat implied.

Tanner sighed. "We're in a world that isn't our world." He lightly squeezed Lela's hand and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're a long way from home aren't we?" Lela asked.

They all nodded, and all sat down on the sand, letting themselves get dry. Their eyes focused on the blue sky.

Lela's frown, turned into a smile. "You know, we still have a piece of home with us."

Butchy's brows furrowed. He asked, "We do?"

Tanner understood what she was referring to. "Yeah, we do. We have each other."

They all smiled and kept staring at the sky.

"Hey look!" Seacat exclaimed and pointed at a cloud. "That cloud looks like a motorbike!"

"Wow."

"It does."

"That's awesome!"

"Epic!"

A wider smile came across all of their faces.

"Hey, that one looks like a surf board!"

"Interesting."

"And that looks like Big Mama's!"

"Woah, that looks like the lighthouse!"

"Hey, that one looks like you Butchy!"

"What?! No it doesn't!"

"You don't even know what cloud I'm talking about!"

They all laughed, except for Butchy.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Oh, you're going to pay for this!"

Mack ran out of the her shack house being chased by a maple-syrup-and-feathers-covered Brady. She laughed, running across the beach, doing her best not to bump into everyone.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" She announced, grinning. She didn't dare look behind herself to check how far Brady was from chasing her. It'd slow her down, giving him an advantage.

Once he caught up, he picked her up and threw her into the ocean.

"Brady!" She screamed and glared up at him. "I'm not even wearing a bathing suit and you do this to me!?"

He laughed. "Well, look at what you did to me!"

She laughed along with him. "Touché!"

The two shared a smile before Mack broke it and said, "Help me up!"

Brady chuckled, grabbing his girlfriend's hand attempting to help her up from the shallow water. Instead of her getting up, she pulls him down, getting him soaking wet too.

"Now we're even." She said.

He nodded and the two sat there, looking around the beach.

Mack's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at a group of teenagers lying down on the sand. They were dressed so familiar, and looked familiar too. But she couldn't point a finger on it. The teens' clothes and hair were soaking wet. They were laughing and smiling, pointing at the sky.

"Brady,"

His eyes shot towards her. "Yeah?"

"Do those guys look familiar to you?"

He turned his head and looked at where she indicated. "You mean them?"

"Yeah."

Staring at them a little longer, his eyes widened.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Those are some of the characters from the movie we got sucked into!"

"Okay, why are they here?"

Brady shrugged. "Let's go figure out why." He stood up, along with Mack. The pair then began walking over to the group of _movie characters. _

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**So what do y'all think?**

**Please review?**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
